Caóticamente Caotico
by Darksniels
Summary: Una manzana es el comienzo de una batalla, que separará a dos antiguos amigos, y profundamente los hará mas cercano. Christopher batallara contra viento y marea con tal de devolver a su amigo Gabriel de regreso del campamento, y quitárselo de las manos a aquella deidad que lo secuestró.


**Capítulo 1**

******_Este fic participa en el reto "Celebrando El Éxito Del Foro" del foro El campamento Mestizo._**

**Descalimer: **El universo de Rick Riordan fue creado por Percy Jackson. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miráis así? ¿Era al revés?

Mi compañera, quien publicara el segundo capitulo, es **FarAmongTheStars**

* * *

Nada había sido igual desde aquel día. Absolutamente nada. Gabriel sabía que eso acabó con la gran amistad que tuvo con Christopher, pero aun así no logró lavar todos los sentimientos y emociones de él… y de vez en cuando los restos le tentaban a recomponer todo lo que alguna fue, hasta que Gabriel ponía orden en su cabeza y negaba rotundamente cualquier sentimiento respecto a él. Por eso había salido del pabellón del comedor, dejando atrás la mesa vacía en la que siempre solía comer solo.

Vagó un rato, sin dirección alguna, sintiendo el aire en su cara y despeinar su cabello, hasta que se adentró en el bosque. De vez en cuando hacía eso, entrar para luchar contra algún que otro monstruo, acabando así en el centro una explosión de polvo dorado.

Arrastró su lanza por el suelo, totalmente desganado, mientras el frío aire que recorría el bosque lo hacía sentir cómodo, recibido en la soledad, donde gobernaba sobre las corrientes de aire. Para ser un hijo de Zeus, no tenía esa aura de poder o esa chispa que indicara que era un líder natural; él prefería que los demás hablasen, para evitar gastar sus palabras (las cuales negaba incluso a Christopher)

Gabriel se sujetó el estómago cuando sintió algo que nunca había experimentado, lo sentía como si fuera una alarma, pero aun así siguió caminando, buscando alguna presa. Escuchó un gruñido a su espalda. Agarró su lanza con fuerza mientras se giraba. Allí, en frente de él, se encontraba un sabueso del infiero.

–Muy fácil… —susurró, mientras preparaba con precisión el ataque. Dio un salto, impulsado por una corriente de aire, y le enterró la lanza en un costado. Inmediatamente el monstruo aulló de dolor, pero en vez de volverse una nube de polvo, se deshizo en un charco de oscuridad que se volvió a formar metros más lejos. Gabriel no vaciló, simplemente se lanzó detrás del monstruo, con el deseo de calmar su mente, de arrullar el caos de sus pensamientos, de evitar pensar en aquella persona que antaño había sido tan "especial" para él.

Pasó una vez, luego otra y otra en sucesión. Entonces, cuando estaba cansado de tanto correr y apuñalar, el sabueso soltó una risita.

El semidiós se paró en seco. Una risa. El sabueso lo había llevado a una zona muy profunda del bosque, donde no había estado nunca. Y donde la única luz la emitía una manzana dorada.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando escuchó nuevamente la risa, pero había pasado a ser una risa mucho más humana. Había perdido el rastro del monstruo por un momento, y entonces se encontró con una figura sombría levemente iluminada. Parecía la sombra de una persona, y por muy loco que fuera, sabía que le estaba susurrando cosas. Gabriel intentó retroceder, pero con cada palabra que la figura de sombras depositaba en su mente, le retenía allí.

_"Sé lo que estas sufriendo, yo puedo ayudarte con ello"_

_"¿No quieres volver a verlos? ¿No es él el culpable?"_

_"Solo un favor, y yo te lo pago todo con mi poder, solo debes…"_

El chico empezó a acercarse a la sombra, desesperado por las promesas que le hacía la voz en su cabeza. Entonces, esta le señalo la manzana. Él se acercó al lugar y trepó el árbol en el que resplandecía.

– ¿Esta? —preguntó a la sombra de la persona, que estaba sentada junto a él en una rama. La sombra asintió. Gabriel solo le dio un bocado, pero en el momento que el dulce sabor de la manzana acaramelada como oro líquido dulce invadió su boca, no hubo vuelta atrás.

Sintió como la tierra tembló.

¿Solo ellos lo notaron? Gabriel no tenía manera de saberlo.

Bajó al suelo con mucha torpeza y tropezó nada más poner un pie en el suelo. Aunque esta vez, no estaba sólo. Una mano se ofreció a ayudarle y él no dudo un instante en aceptarla. Hubo un destello y luego ambos desaparecieron, totalmente desapercibidos por la vida del campamento…

La única persona que pudo sentir a Gabriel partir, estaba dormido sufriendo el recuerdo del pasado…

* * *

Habían estado en el parque un buen rato, jugando como solían hacer cuando se aburrían de estar en casa de Gabriel, y hubieran seguido, pero el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse...

—Christopher, ¿Qué está ocurriendo? —le dijo Gabriel con voz temblorosa. Por un momento, ambos niños de nueve años se miraron, por lo que Christopher notó que algo malo estaba por ocurrir. Siempre que Gabriel le daba esa mirada llena de miedo, algo malo ocurría.

Salieron del parque a toda velocidad. Christopher era el más alto y atletico así que podía ir más rápido que Gabriel, a quien estaba arrastrando de la mano. Giraron a la derecha cuando tuvieron la oportunidad, logrando pasar por un debajo de una valla y consiguiendo así la momentánea sensación de que estaban a salvo, pero no se detuvieron y siguieron corriendo hasta que encontraron un lugar donde esconderse.

— ¿Le hemos perdido? —preguntó Gabriel, jadeando.

—No sé —susurró Christopher, asomándose levemente de su escondrijo, intentando ver si había algún rastro de su perseguidor. No era la primera vez que ocurría, y Chris sabía que no era la última. Christopher sintió la mano de Gabriel apretar fuertemente la suya, su amigo confiaba en él.

Al saber que su amigo confiaba en él, tenía el valor suficiente. Ambos niños huyeron de aquel lugar dejando atrás a un gran ciclope.

Pero lo peor llegó cuando arribaron a casa de Gabriel. Era una casa bastante grande y un tanto lujosa, con un porche que había estado muy bien cuidado y lleno de plantas, antes de que fuera polvo y escombros. El cíclope parecía disfrutar el destruir la casa poco a poco, acorralando a los niños. Lo único estos pudieron hacer fue esconderse en el ático, tanto ellos dos, como la madre de Gabriel y su abuela.

— ¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?! —exigía saber la señora mayor, pero se negaba a escuchar la versión de los niños—. ¡Y quiero saber la verdad, Mariza!

La señora Mariza la ignoró, buscando un cajón entre el ático, que cuando lo abrió, emitió un brillo de bronce, cautivando la atención.

— ¡¿Cómo demonios tenemos esas cosas en esta casa?!

Pero la señora Mariza no demostraba miedo, sino decisión; había esperado aquel momento—. Calla, madre —le espetó con serenidad, mientras se giraba a ver a Christopher y a Gabriel. Ambos niños vieron con asombro una espada de al menos un metro, y de una detallada forma—. Era de tu padre —explicó ella a su hijo—. Él la dejó aquí porque sabía que alguna vez la necesitarías, y me temo mucho, que ese momento ha llegado.

Gabriel extendió la mano y la sujetó, pero inmediatamente se notó que él no podía con el peso de la espada. La casa se sacudió de una manera muy violenta, y todo el mundo intentó agarrarse a algo. Christopher se aferró como pudo una pared mientras sujetaba con fuerza a Gabriel, quien se había sostenido de Christopher. Se escuchó como los cimientos de la casa comenzaban a ceder, y después de eso, Christopher sólo sintió dolor en una pierna.

Debajo de él, estaba Gabriel a quien había escudado de todo daño, lejos de ellos estaban la señora Mariza y la abuela de Gabriel, ambas heridas, sí, pero vivas.

A los pies del monstruo estaba la espada. Tenía solo una oportunidad, y no iba a desaprovecharla… Defendería a alguien que tanto le importaba….

…...

Se despertó de un sobresalto.

Estaba en la cabaña que llevaba viviendo varios años ya. Se restregó los ojos y bostezó para luego levantarse lentamente de la cama, y ponerse algo, y así no andar con ropa interior por todo el campamento. Aun cuando compartía cabaña, ambos habitantes tenían la costumbre de andar en calzoncillos.

Aquella mañana se levantó malhumorado, y no era más de esperarse, cada vez que revivía aquel momento él sentía como una amargura abatía su cuerpo. Ese fatídico día... Aún lo recordaba cómo si hubiera sido el día pasado, recordaba todos los detalles... y también las decisiones que tomó, las cuales terminaron con la muerte de dos personas y la pérdida inevitable de un amigo… su mejor amigo, a quien tanto quería.

Christopher cargaba en su conciencia la muerte de dos personas; y por si fuera poco, eso había provocado que la amistad con su mejor amigo se fragmentara en pedazos, y que poco a poco, se fueran distanciando cada vez más. Sacudió el pensamiento. Aquello lo estaba matando lentamente...

Salió al porche de la cabaña y acabó de ponerse una camiseta negra. Su hermano Percy estaba hablando con una chica vestida con una chaqueta militar, pelo corto y estaba vestida de plateado. Parecían hablar de algo importante, porque la chica tenía el ceño levemente fruncido. Christopher se acercó a ellos, cuando Percy le vio sonrió:

– Chris, ven. Quiero presentarte a alguien.

Este se acercó, pero antes de que Percy pudiera decir nada, la chica le tendió la mano y le miró con sus ojos azul eléctrico:

– Soy Thalia, hija de Zeus, lugarteniente de Artemisa, es un placer.

– Christopher, hijo de Poseidón, el placer es mío –Dijo estrechándole la mano.

La chica asintió y volvió la vista hacia Percy:

– Después hablamos, no olvides el consejo.

Percy asintió y la chica se alejó corriendo de allí. Chris miró extrañado a Percy.

– ¿Cuál consejo?

– Se convocó a primera hora de esta mañana. Es por un campista que ha desaparecido.

– ¿Y que hace Thalia aquí?

Percy se encogió de hombros. Se le notaba que ocultaba algo que podía interesarle a Christopher.

– Bueno, además de que el campamento y todos sus campistas le importan... El campista desaparecido es su hermano. Un hijo de Zeus.

Christopher se quedó helado. Sólo había un hijo de Zeus en todo el campamento. Y era Gabriel. Ambos habían sido mejores amigos desde críos, así que la noticia le impactaba, quizás más que a Thalia.

…

– Chicos, por favor callaos – dijo Quirón con un tono calmado.

Cualquiera hubiera jurado que nadie le habría oído, pero los hermanos Stoll dejaron de hablar sobre su próxima broma, Clarisse paró de girar su espada (de forma un tanto peligrosa para quien se encontraba detrás). Darks que en ese momento estaba pasándole un manuscrito y hablando en voz baja con Stars también dejó de hablar rápidamente.

–Bien –empezó Quirón–, como todos sabréis, ha desaparecido un campista... un hijo de Zeus. Y ha desaparecido ahora que más y más monstruos están apareciendo en nuestras fronteras.

– ¿Eso qué significa? –preguntó alguien al fondo.

–Significa que se avecina una batalla. –Intervino Percy– no es la primera vez que ha ocurrido. Sucedió en la pasada guerra contra Kronos.

Los campistas cruzaron unas miradas nerviosas. Una batalla... Eran guerreros, pero a nadie le gustaban las guerras... salvo tal vez, a los hijos de Ares.

Él pidió permiso para ir al baño en medio del consejo. Se lavó la cara y observó su reflejo por unos segundos. Su cabello rojo-castaño resplandecía al igual que sus ojos azules, pero veía un Christopher roto por dentro a causa del dolor y la tristeza, pero también veía decisión en su mirada.

–Gabriel... Te encontraré, sea como sea.

* * *

Gabriel abrió los ojos, sobresaltado. Intentó incorporarse, pero desistió, la cabeza le dolía a horrores. No recordaba nada, a excepción de la manzana, la sombra en el bosque, las promesas que le hizo... y de Christopher.

Gabriel resopló, y con un esfuerzo casi divino, logró ponerse en pie. Entonces lo escuchó y se giró en redondo al escuchar esa risa que le había parado el corazón.

Vio las antorchas que refulgían levemente alumbrando un poco aquella oscuridad, todos los monstruos imaginables a su alrededor, y allí, en el epicentro de todo, se alzaba ella. Era imponente, tenía unos cabellos negros que parecían no tener en cuenta la gravedad, en sus ojos, reinaban guerras, disputas, conflictos... Reinaba el caos.

—Eris... —susurró

* * *

**Notas de autor: **

Hola a todos, he cumplido con mi parte, el primer capitulo de este Two-shot. ¿Que tan mal ha quedado? sí es muy mal, dadme los tomatazos a mí y no a Stars. Por cierto, actualizaré cuando Stars tenga listo el segundo capitulo :D


End file.
